Season 2
The second season of Netflix's 13 Reasons Why was renewed on May 7, 2017, and is going to be released on May 18, 2018.Deadline — "'13 Reasons Why' Renewed For Season 2 By Netflix" (May 7, 2017). This season picks up a few months after where Season 1 left off.US Weekly — "’13 Reasons Why’ Season 2: Fans Will Be ‘Surprised’ Where Clay Ends Up, Dylan Minnette Says" (August 7, 2017) Hannah Baker will still have a major role in this season, it will be through Clay's head, where it will dive deeper into Hannah's past. Mashable — "What to expect from '13 Reasons Why' Season 2" (May 9, 2017) However, Hannah will no longer narrate the series.Entertainment Weekly — "13 Reasons Why: Exclusive first details on season 2" (May 9, 2017) Synopsis TBA Cast Main * Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen * Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker * Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla * Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis * Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley * Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker * Miles Heizer as Alex Standall * Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey * Devin Druid as Tyler Down * Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen * Derek Luke as Kevin Porter * Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Recurring * Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz * Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen * Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver * Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland * Anne Winters as Chloë Rice Variety — "'13 Reasons Why' Adds Seven New Actors for Season 2"(August 8, 2017). * Bryce Cass as Cyrus * Chelsea Alden as Mackenzie * Allison Miller as Sonya Struhl * Samantha Logan as Nina Jones * Kelli O’Hara as Jackie * Ben Lawson as Rick * Jake Weber as Barry WalkerDeadline— "‘13 Reasons Why’: Jake Weber, Brenda Strong, Meredith Monroe & RJ Brown Join Season 2 Cast"(August 10, 2017). * Brenda Strong as Nora Walker * Meredith Monroe as Carolyn Standall * R.J. Brown as Caleb Episodes Production Notes * On May 7, 2017, it was announced Netflix renewed the series for a second season. A short promo was released on the 13 Reasons Why Facebook account. E! Online — "13 Reasons Why ''Renewed for Season 2" (May 7, 2017). * Filming for Season 2 began June 12, 2017. MTV — "13 Reasons Why Season 2 Filming Has Begun As The Cast Tease What’s To Come" (June 14, 2017). ** On October 11, production on Season 2 of Netflix’s 13 Reasons Why was shut down due to devastating Northern California wildfires. Filming resumed on October 15, 2017.Deadline — "‘13 Reasons Why’ Shuts Down Production Due To Devastating Northern California Wildfires" (October 11, 2017) ** Filming for the season concluded on December 10, 2017. What's on Netflix — "13 Reasons Why Season 2: Release Date, Trailers & Everything We Know" (April 30, 2018) * Netflix added eleven new actors to the ''13 Reasons Why cast. * A special screening of the second season was held in Los Angeles on March 30th, March 31st and April 4th.Daily Mail — "How to watch 13 Reasons Why Season 2 before everyone else" (March 29, 2018) * On April 30, Netflix announced that the complete Season 2 would be released on May 18, 2018.Variety — "‘13 Reasons Why’ Season 2 Premiere Date, Trailer Revealed" (April 30, 2018) * On Good Morning America, there was a sneak peak that was released, especially for them, in the scene Clay is talking to Hannah as a sort of daydream in his head, she asks him if he knows her, Clay says that he thought he did, she then tells him to do the right thing.Behind the scenes of Netflix's '13 Reasons Why' — Good Morning America (GMA) Soundtrack #Back To You - Selena Gomez (SG3) #lovely - Billie Eilish x Khalid (BE2) #Start Again - OneRepublic ft Logic (unreleased) #Falling Skies - YUNGBLUD ft Charlotte Lawrence (unreleased) #The Night We Met - Lord Huron #Tangled Up - Parade of Lights #Time - Colouring #My Kind Of Love - Leon Else #Your Love - Hearts #Love Vigilantes - New Order The Killing Moon - Echo & the Bunnymen Promise Not To Fall - Human Touch Sanctify - Years & Years Tin Pan Boy - YUNGBLUD Souvenir - Orchestral Manoeuvers in the Dark Watch Me Bleed - Tears for Fears Cities in Dust - Siouxsie and the Banshees Of Lacking Spectacle - Gus Dapperton Falling (In Dreams) - Telekinesis Strength - The Alarm Gallery Images |-|Promotional= Season 2 First Look-1.jpg Season_2_First_Look-2.jpg Season_2_First_Look-3.jpg Season_2_First_Look-4.jpg Season_2_First_Look-5.jpg Season-2-Twitter-Banner.jpg |-|Character Portraits= Season 2 Character Portrait Courtney Crimsen.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Clay Jensen.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Justin Foley.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Jessica Davis.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Marcus Cole.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Ryan Shaver.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Zach Dempsey.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Olivia Baker.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Kevin Porter.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Tony Padilla.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Sheri Holland.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Tyler Down.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Bryce Walker.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Alex Standall.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= SelenaInstagramCastPhotobooth.jpg |-|Videos= Videos 13 Reasons Why - Season 2 (2018) Announcement Trailer 2 13 Reasons Why Season 2 Announcement HD Netflix 13 Reasons Why Season 2 Date Announcement HD Netflix 13 Reasons Why Season 2 Official Trailer HD Netflix 13 Reasons Why Season 2 (Titles Revealed) 13 Reasons Why's Dylan Minnette and Katherine Langford talk coming back for season 2 Behind the scenes of Netflix's '13 Reasons Why' 13 Reasons Why season 2 interviews - Netflix 13 Reasons Why creator Brian Yorkey not sure if he wants a Season 3 Actors of 13 Reasons Why were robbed and didn't know! (Interview) - Alice Aquino 13 Reasons Why Cast Explains Old Instagram Photos and Season 2 Speech 13 Reasons Why Challenge - Maisa 13 Reasons Why Cast Talk Season 2 Funniest Moments - MTV Movies Exclusive Clip-13 Reasons Why Season 2 Sneak Peek Social Media Assets TalkToTheReasons.com GIFs Assets from the Immersive Experience References de:Staffel 2 Category:Seasons Category:Season 2